In many of today's sports, such as basketball, speedball, football, etc., it is part of the game for the participants to use their hands while moving the ball. In basketball, for example, many of the larger, professional players have large enough hands to "palm" the ball, i.e. encircle a large enough portion of the ball to hold it like a baseball player holds a baseball. This puts players with smaller hands at a substantial disadvantage, since they must either use two hands to hold the ball or must place their hand under the ball and balance it on their hand. Since most of these games are played by all sizes and ages of people, the size of the hand is a substantial handicap.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sports glove for handling balls in various sports.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved sports glove which reduces the handicap for smaller players and for players with smaller hands.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved sports glove which is inexpensive and easy to use.